


Stuck in a world of black and white

by zehahaha123



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cringe, Gen, gimme love, mcyt - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehahaha123/pseuds/zehahaha123
Summary: A Minecraft player, stuck in the largest city in the world, with no knowledge of the world he’s in.
Kudos: 4





	1. A glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Lol first work

LostWonder6154 was a normal person in the world of Minecraft. He had a private world, and was active in servers. But his world was about to be shattered, and it all started with the glitch chunk. He saw it, and thinking it was a new dimensional portal, jumped in. He landed in Tokyo, and the portal closed behind him. That didn’t matter to him though. He was falling.


	2. A Cryothermian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s falling, but he’ll make it. He is a protagonist, after all.

A Cryothermian is a human with the powers of a Chillager. It happened when a human and chillager had a child. Skip a few hundred generations and you have Wonder. So he grabs on to the nearest building and slips down using an ice ramp. He crashes in to the building and sees guy with grayish hair grab on to someone else’s elbow and it disintegrates. Wonder then unsheathes his sword, Poggers, and rushes him. He is stopped by a black figure and he looks it in the eyes.He slashes the black figure and its top half slides clean off. He then creates a group of icicles in the air and drops them on the gray haired figure. The black figure is standing behind him and he gets slammed into a black portal. He sees the hands of the gray haired guy. He throws an ender pearl before a wall of ice smashes into his opponent. He teleports near a guy with red and white hair. They look at each other and quickly say their names before his friends arrive. “I’m Todoroki, the blonde is Bakugou, the green haired kid is Midoriya and the red head is Kirishima.” “ The name is LostWonder. Here, each one of you. Toss it to teleport. On my count, throw. Bakugou, Kirishima, bother the portal guy. Midoriya, Todoroki, distract the dude who needs Chapstick. I’ll fight his big bodyguard. 1,2,3, throw!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos plz


	3. The Battle!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a slugfest. that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea just to clarify LostWonder is based off of my player in minecraft.

As soon as they got where they needed to be, an all out slugfest began. He chugged a Strength 3 potion and made his arms icicles.

"Take that, you smooth-brained bozo!" 

He then saw Shigaraki get a bit too close to Midoryia so he tosses a _Splash Potion of Resistance_ onto the boy. One of his arms are already broken. But it doesn't decay at all, giving Midoryia time to move. He punts the nomu away and then grabs an ender chest out his backpack. he grabs TNT and a flint and steel, before making an ice ramp and rolling pearls down it. They all get one and teleport away. Shigaraki chuckles.

**"You'll die too! You heroic moron!**

"Oh, me?" He laughs before eating a golden apple. "I'll live. It's **you** who should start praying."

The pros arrive to Class 1-A, stunned, battered, and looking over a large crater. Nomu wasn't even in the building, and Kurogiri was taking a burnt Shigaraki. A figure appeared in the dust, which put all the heroes and hero hopefuls on guard. Wonder was barely conscious. But his hand was balled into a fist and raised high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme some love


	4. Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder meets someone who he falls for... and she fell for him too.

Wonder wakes up in a bedroom of some sort. He looks shaken from what he remembers. He quickly realizes he’s in a house. Someone let him stay. The least he can do is say hello. Little does he know... he forgets his sunglasses and mask, so his scar and snowflake irises are fully exposed. 

You could tell Fuyumi just got up. Her hair was unkempt and she didn’t look sophisticated like at the school she taught at. She was making breakfast, for her, Shoto, and their guest. She then hears some footsteps. 

Her brown eyes meet his snowflake ones, and their hearts flutter like butterflies in spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter  
> Gimme some love
> 
> Wonder x Fuyumi POG?????????


End file.
